<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Heart Is On Wings by goodemethyd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229766">My Heart Is On Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd'>goodemethyd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Song fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Love to feel the fresh air<br/>I can feel your eyes stare<br/>And I'm not gonna lie<br/>I get a little bit scared<br/>My heart is on wings<br/>I'm living in dreams<br/>And at the top of our lungs, we sing</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Heart Is On Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemornting/gifts">goodemornting</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is my contribution for the song fic challenge, based on the song Backyard Boy by Claire Rosinkranz.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gigi and Crystal had been neighbors forever, their parents living next door to each other before they were even born. So it just made sense that they became best friends.  Crystal was a year older but that had never made any difference to them. They were inseparable. Later, when they both came out to each other on the same day, it seemed inevitable for them to start dating. It only took a month after that for them to make it official. They were always the first person each of them thought of when they wanted to share good news, bad news, and any news in between.</p>
<p>So when Gigi finally passed the test to get her driver’s license after failing three times, she couldn’t wait to share her news with Crystal.</p>
<p>When she got home she went straight to the backyard, yelling Crystal’s name the whole way. Gigi found her with her AirPods in, dancing around to what she assumed was one of her favorite boy bands. She watched her with an amused grin on her face until Crystal spun around and finally noticed that she was standing there.</p>
<p>“Hey baby girl,” Crystal greeted her with a smile, taking out her AirPods and heading over toward the fence where Gigi was standing. She looked so cute with her blonde hair pinned back by multiple colorful barrettes and her rainbow striped t-shirt tucked into her yellow corduroy shorts. </p>
<p>“Guess what!” Gigi practically shouted at her when she was close.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I got it!” Gigi exclaimed, holding up her shiny new driver’s license for Crystal to see, jumping up and down in excitement.</p>
<p>“Yes! I knew you could do it!” Crystal grabbed it from her, examining it. “How did you get your picture to look so hot? I look like a total clown in mine.”</p>
<p>“Just lucky, I guess,” Gigi shrugged, acting like she hadn’t spent a good hour on her hair and makeup before going in for the test, making sure her long ginger locks looked perfect and her makeup was impeccable.</p>
<p>“More like just hot,” Crystal argued before leaning over the fence and kissing her. Gigi could feel her cheeks get hot at the compliment when she pulled away. It never got old, no matter how often Crystal showered her in them.</p>
<p>“Meet me out front and you can drive me around to celebrate!” Crystal squealed and started skipping away, leaving Gigi to stare after her for a moment before she got herself together.</p>
<p>Gigi made her way to the front of her house and barely caught Crystal’s keys as she threw them at her. She slid into the driver’s seat of Crystal’s old Volkswagen Beetle as she held the door open for her.</p>
<p>Gigi started the car after Crystal climbed in the passenger side, and she couldn’t help but lean over for another quick kiss before she pulled away from the curb. </p>
<p>“Where to, ma’am?” Gigi asked as Crystal plugged her phone into the aux cord.</p>
<p>“Just drive,” Crystal answered and started singing along to the One Direction song that was pumping through the speakers. Gigi rolled her eyes, always baffled by her 1D obsession, but she decided to embrace it and joined in singing as she drove around the block.</p>
<p>As Gigi drove around, getting used to being behind the wheel for once, Crystal made herself at home in her passenger seat. She rolled the window down to feel the fresh air, so Gigi did too. It felt like she was flying with the wind blowing through her hair and the freeing feeling of being able to drive wherever she wanted.</p>
<p>“Woo! My girlfriend got her driver’s license!” Crystal yelled out the window as they drove past a group of teenagers. They started yelling something back but Gigi was glad she couldn’t hear it over the beat of the song that was currently playing. She didn’t want to hear anything from anyone except for Crystal in that moment. She knew that Crystal was proud of her and that was all that really mattered.</p>
<p>Crystal reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it over the center console as Gigi continued driving, and she swore she could feel Crystal’s eyes on her. Gigi glanced back at her every now and then, when it was safe enough to take her eyes off the road, making eye contact and feeling herself smile and blush each time in spite of herself. Gigi felt a warm feeling wash over her, like her heart was on wings as she realized that she was in love with Crystal. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at once to think about, and it felt almost like a dream, but she knew that it was true.</p>
<p>When they stopped at a red light, Gigi couldn’t help but lean over and kiss Crystal, trying to convey how she was feeling with the way her lips pressed against the older girl’s. The look in Crystal’s eyes when she pulled away made her think that she just might feel the same way. It didn’t seem like the right time to say it just yet, like it would break the little bubble they were in on their drive, but Gigi knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it to herself for long. For now though, once the light turned green, they sang along at the top of their lungs to the latest One Direction song and kept driving. </p>
<p>They drove around the block a few times before Gigi started taking random turns, having no idea where she’d end up but not caring as long as Crystal was there with her. Gigi kept driving until Crystal told her to stop in front of a big open field full of flowers that she’d never seen before. Crystal hopped out of the car, coming around to open Gigi’s door for her and grab her hand to help her out.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Crystal said, not letting go of Gigi’s hand as she started leading her toward the field.</p>
<p>“What are we doing?” Gigi asked and Crystal stopped to kiss her before speaking.</p>
<p>“Do you trust me?” she asked with a smile once she pulled away.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“Then come on.” Crystal led Gigi to the middle of the field and handed her one of her AirPods, starting her music once they both had one in and another One Direction song started playing.</p>
<p>Crystal started singing along again and grabbed Gigi’s hands, dancing around like a clown at the circus, and Gigi immediately joined in. She was smiling so big her face was starting to hurt but there was no place she’d rather be than right there with Crystal. Everything was perfect when she was with Crystal. And Gigi knew she had to tell her.</p>
<p>As soon as the song ended, Gigi took the AirPod out of her ear and motioned for Crystal to do the same. She paused the music and looked over at Gigi, curious.</p>
<p>“What’s up?”</p>
<p>“I love you!” Gigi blurted out.</p>
<p>The brightest smile Gigi had ever seen in her life broke out on Crystal’s face and she started running toward Gigi and jumped into her arms. Gigi did her best to catch her, but she was unprepared and they both tumbled to the ground in a pile of laughter.</p>
<p>Once they stopped laughing, Crystal looked down at Gigi, and Gigi swore she could feel Crystal’s emotions when she spoke.</p>
<p>“I love you, too. So much, Gigi.” The kiss that Crystal pressed into her lips after that felt different somehow, like there was more feeling behind it, like they were trying to show as much as tell how much they loved each other.</p>
<p>Eventually they made their way back to the car, and Gigi was content to sit in the passenger seat this time as Crystal drove them home. As she looked out the window at the sun high up in the bright blue sky and at the streets passing them by, holding onto Crystal’s hand like it was the most precious thing in the world, Gigi thought to herself that all their words were worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>